beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lazer Unicorno LW125LB
Lazer Unicorno LW125BB 'is an Attack-Type Bey owned by 98Eagle. Face Bolt: Unicorno 2: The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "Unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design but in a more stylized design. It gives it a more edgy, flame-like design. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno 2: *'Weight: 3.27 grams. Unicorno II is the succesor to the Striker Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes representing the horns of a unicorn, going in a rightward movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and purple rather than bronze. Striker II, is a transparent blue and contains a powder-like substance to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings 4D Fusion Wheel: Lazer: The Lazer wheel is a wheel that has nine spikes on it that ressembles the horns of a Unicorn that deals powerful attacks and to help evade opposing beys.it has two modes Zip Mode and Evade Mode these modes can be changed by adjusting the metal frame. Metal Frame: The metal frame is the most important part of the wheel as it is used to either evade the opponent or attack it and is used to change the modes of the wheel. Core: The core is dark blue in colour and can camoflauge the bey at will. MODES: The Lazer wheel has two modes, Zip Mode and Evade mode and these modes can be changed by adjusting the metal frame on the core. In Zip Mode the wings come thogether to form three separate wings that gives the opponent hard attacks. In Evade Mode the wings separate to form several spikes that can make the bey sneak attack that means that it can attack the opponent then slip away very quickly. Spin Track: Lazer Wing 125: This track has two free-spinning wings much like WA130 and can absorb attacks with its two horns and strike lower opponents. it can also grip to another bey and toss it around. It has two modes, Grip mode and Attack mode these modes can be changed by flipping the wings. It's black in colour. Performance Tip: Blitz Burst: This tip has a sharp tip surrounded by rubber coating and works just like Rubber Defence Flat, Coat Sharp and Flat Ball but has more attack stamina defence and speed. it is made so when hit by a hard attack it will activate a mechanism that makes it move as fast as lightning. it is a transculent-green in colour. Lazer Unicorno Stats: Special Moves: Li'ghtning Sword:' Unicorno covers itself in green lightning and rams at full power at the opponent. '''Thunder Shock: '''Unicorno uses it's Spin Track to grab the opponent while giving them and electric shock. (can only be used when the Spin Track is in grip mode) Gallery: Lazer Unicorno1.png Lazer Unicorno2.png L.png|98Eagle holding Lazer Unicorno Category:Beyblades Category:RPB Registered